Qué pasó después
by Jess A. BlackSkin
Summary: Una historia que narra que sucedería después de la batalla final del 7º libro. Los 19 años antes del epílogo. Sus respectivas vidas, sus futuros trabajos, sus vidas... Empieza en el cap. 37  final del 7º libro: cap36
1. Capitulo 37 La mañana siguiente

**Capitulo 37. La mañana siguiente**

Harry se despertó en la cama de dosel de la torre de Gryffindor. Abrió los ojos sin estar muy seguro de donde estaba o de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Miró por la ventana y la luz del sol le cegó por un momento, y en esa luz blanca que se formó empezaron a aparecer imágenes te todo lo sucedido la noche anterior (la batalla contra Voldemort, los gritos de euforia de todo el mundo cuando acabó, cómo se fue del Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione y fueron al despacho de Dumbledore…).

¡Dumbledore! Se sentó de repente en la cama, mareándose por lo deprisa que lo hizo y volvió a reclinarse un poco. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la Varita de Saúco; debía devolverla al lugar donde debe estar. Decidido se levantó, sorprendido de que aun estuviera vestido con la túnica rota y quemada que hubo llevado la noche anterior.

Miró a su alrededor, ¿con qué iba a cambiarse? Allí no tenía su baúl, ni nada de ropa, ni nada suyo. Ese rincón de la habitación había estado deshabitado todo el curso. Se volvió a un lado, y en el suelo, ahí estaba: la Varita de Saúco, y al lado, la suya, recién arreglada, la de acebo y cola de fénix, ésa era la importante.

Cerca de él empezó a oír ruidos, se asustó y, cogiendo las varitas, miró a todos lados. Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean se estaban despertando. Seamus fue el primero que vio a Harry, apuntándoles con las varitas, y levantó las manos en símbolo de defensa, asustado.

- ¡Eh! Tranquilo! – sonrió el chico.

- Ay… lo siento. – sonrió Harry, guardándose las varitas en un bolsillo interior de la túnica. Con tan mala suerte que éste estaba roto y las varitas cayeron al suelo de nuevo.

- Oye Harry, ¿Te dejo una túnica? – preguntó Neville.

- Sí, claro, y yo te puedo dejar una a ti Ron – comentó Seamus. – y otra a ti, colega – comentó, mirando a Dean.

- Claro, gracias – agradeció Harry.

- Sí, gracias – respaldó Ron.

- Gracias – por último, Dean.

Se desvistieron y se pusieron las túnicas prestadas, a Harry, la de Neville le iba grande, tanto de largo como de ancho, y a Ron, la de Seamus le iba corta e iba enseñando la pantorrilla. Por lo que decidieron probar al revés, y, aunque a Ron le quedara un poco grande la de Neville, de largura le quedaba bien, y a Harry, la de Seamus, bueno, podía pasar.

Una vez vestidos y listos, bajaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba totalmente lleno de todo tipo de personas y criaturas: Estudiantes, padres, profesores, centauros, fantasmas, Grawp estaba al fondo, donde solían sentarse los profesores, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y comiendo él sólo todo lo que había en la mesa que hubiera sido del profesorado; incluso estaban todos los retratos todo el colegio aglomerados en los pocos que había en el Gran Comedor, charlando junto al resto.

- ¡Bellacos! ¡Rufianes! – Gritó Cadogan desde uno de los cuadros de la entrada - ¡Aquí llega nuestro salvador!

Todos se giraron de golpe y Harry vio una larga lista de miradas enfocadas directamente hacia él. El chico se sonrojó, y se quedó quieto sin saber muy bien que hacer. Estaba muerto de hambre, pero tener a todo el mundo mirándole le incomodaba, pese que había vivido situaciones similares, nunca esas miradas eran de cariño y admiración.

- ¡Vamos, venid a comer ya ¿no? – dijo Hermione, apareciendo de repente delante de los chicos y cogiendo a Ron y Harry de la mano, arrastrándolos por el pasillo de entre las mesas y sentándolos junto a ella, uno a cada lado. Dean y Seamus se sentaron delante de ellos, junto a Luna, y Parvati Patil.

Harry se puso a mirar alrededor a ver a quien veía. Saludó sonriente a Hagrid, que le respondió sentado al final de la mesa que ocupaba por entero Grawp, quien también respondió a Harry con "¡Gagi!" que retumbó en todo el comedor, por encima de las voces de todo el mundo, mientras agitaba su gran mano. Luego vio también a la profesora McGonagall, sentada junto a los padres Weasley y al profesor Flitwick, que lo miró y le saludó con una sonrisa y una ligera cabezada.

Siguió rodeando el comedor y fue viendo a más gente conocida que le sonreía: Cho Chang, Aberforth, Rosmerta, el profesor Slughorn, a Firence, el centauro, e incluso le pareció que Narcisa, la madre de Draco Malfoy, le sonrió disimuladamente, antes de que la familia se levantara y desapareciera del Gran Comedor, quizás sintiéndose que no eran bienvenidos allí.

Harry se había detenido en su inspección de la gente del Comedor, miraba a Ginny, sentada entre sus hermanos George y Percy. Comía lentamente, mientras sonreía de vez en cuando a algún comentario que hacía alguien cerca de ella. A su lado, George, estaba como ausente, miraba su plato y revolvía la comida que había en él, pero aún no había probado bocado. Ginny, tenía una mano en su hombro y lo iba mirando disimuladamente.

- Y esto, es por mi otro amo, ¡el Gran Harry Potter! – grito Kreacher, sonriente, apareciendo delante de Harry y despertándolo de su ensimismamiento, vestía su peculiar traje de siempre y llevaba colgado al cuello el guardapelo de Regulus.

Cuando hubo gritado esa presentación, aparecieron un montón de dulces en todas las mesas: pasteles, pudines, palos de Navidad (aunque estuvieran en Mayo), grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate que saltaban por todas las mesas,… y cuando hubo aparecido toda esa comida, también se aparecieron todos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, que iban danzando y saltando por las mesas, alegres, parándose donde estaba Harry para estrecharle la mano, cosa que él respondía encantado.

Cuando se hartaron de comer todos esos dulces, que no es que se acabaran porque siempre aparecían más, Harry se levantó y hizo ademán de irse, pero se paró en seco al oír una voz mágicamente amplificada que se escuchó por todos los rincones del castillo.

- ¡Me es grato anunciar, que como nueva directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dictamino que todos los alumnos quedan aprobados este curso por haber demostrado la valentía y la entereza necesaria para enfrentarse a todo lo que se han enfrentado! – anunció Minerva McGonagall, sonriente, de pie en el estrado, delante de Grawp. Todos los alumnos estallaron en vítores y aplausos, incluidos Ron, Hermione y Harry. – Ya que, además, este curso no ha servido de nada,… - sonrió, aunque fueron pocos los que oyeron ese último comentario.

Y ahora sí, Harry decidió abandonar el Gran Comedor, palpándose el bolsillo interior de la túnica. Salió decidido a los jardines del colegio, hacía el Lago Negro, sintiendo la suave brisa y el calor en la cara. Empezó a ver borroso, las lágrimas le anegaban los ojos conforme se acercaba a la blanca tumba del que fue el mejor director de Hogwarts. Se detuvo cuando faltaban unos dos metros para llegar, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no se creía capaz de ver el cadáver del que se convirtió en su mejor apoyo en Hogwarts, después de sus amigos, no se atrevía a volver a enfrentarse a la realidad de que nunca volvería, de que ya, seguro, que nunca volvería a verlo y a hablar con él.

Estaba debatiéndose entre la obligación de retornar la Varita de Saúco y la impotencia que su mente le provocaba, cuando sintió que dos manos le tocaban los hombros, impulsándolo a hacerlo y dándole todo el valor. No tubo que mirar para saber quiénes eran, y decidido, se puso delante de la tumba, se agachó, y le puso la Varita a Dumbledore en el mismo sitio de donde Voldemort se la había arrebatado.

- Adiós, – Dijo en un susurro, mirando la cara de su mayor héroe, con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, ligeramente alzadas por la enorme sonrisa que se le había dibujado en la cara - siempre será el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. – se alejó, apuntó con su varita hacía el lecho – _Reparo – _y los pedazos caídos en el suelo de la tumba de Dumbledore se fueron juntado hasta devolverle el aspecto inicial, el aspecto que debía tener.

Harry sonrío al ver el resultado y oyó detrás un aplauso lejano. Se giró, sorprendido, y allí estaba la directora McGonagall, sonriéndole y aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a ellos. Ron y Hermione, ella también llorando, imitaron a la directora y le sonrieron a Harry.

- Muchas gracias, Potter. – dijo únicamente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y regalándole una sincera sonrisa. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó yendo hacia el castillo que suponía el colegio que ahora ella dirigía.

- Bueno, Harry, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ron, con una sonrisa. Harry se encogió de hombros, también sonriendo, y los tres amigos se encaminaron también hacia el colegio, siguiendo los pasos de la directora. – por cierto, ¿sabéis cuando podremos irnos a casa?

- McGonagall ha dicho, antes de que llegarais, que esta tarde se oficiará una ceremonia por los caídos en la batalla de anoche – explicó Hermione. Ella y Harry miraron a Ron a la vez, a quien se le ensombreció el rostro. Hermione, comprensiva, lo abrazó por el hombro y Harry sonrió tristemente.

Además, de Fred, a Harry le vino a la mente, Lupin y Tonks, y el pequeño Teddy, Colin Creevey, y demás gente que había muerto por su culpa anoche.

- Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – preguntó una voz que había aparecido de repente. Harry se sorprendió al ver que ya habían llegado al vestíbulo de la escuela, y sobretodo al ver quien le había hablado: George Weasley.

- Sí, claro. – dijo Harry, siguiendo al gemelo Weasley. Miró a Ron y Hermione, que siguieron hacía el Gran Comedor, abrazados.

- Mira, sólo quería decirte una cosa – empezó el pelirrojo, cuando ya se hubieron alejado un poco, estaban debajo de una de las escaleras rotas que conducían a las aulas del primer piso desde el vestíbulo, una que tenía la mayor parte de la barandilla rota, además de faltarle varios escalones. – sólo quería pedirte que no te sientas culpable por lo que pasó. Sé que Fred no querría que estuvieras triste por su muerte, sino al contrario, que te alegraras de que luchara – sonrió George, una sonrisa triste, pero sincera – hablo en nombre mío y de mi hermano cuando te digo, en serio, que nada de esto es culpa tuya, tu no decidiste nada de lo que pasó anoche, tu no mataste a nadie – su voz sonó más grave – todos decidimos por nosotros mismos luchar, sabiendo lo que podía pasarnos. Todo fue culpa de… - George paró, como pensando en que tenía que decir, Harry abrió la boca para responder pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó – Voldemort – dijo al fin, como si le hubieran tenido que sacar la palabra con un fórceps. Luego se sonrió, como felicitándose por un gran logro.

- Muchas gracias, George, en serio – sonrió también Harry, mirando a los ojos al gemelo y sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde. Su voz le sonó lejana, como si no fuera suya, pero aún así, sabía que era sincera – Tengo que agradeceros a todos, sobretodo a todos los Weasley, lo que habéis hecho por mí. Sin vosotros esto no podría haber pasado, sin vosotros yo nunca podría haber acabado con Voldemort – Harry vio que George tuvo un escalofrío, pero lo frenó – y sin Fred, yo no estaría aquí, él me salvó la vida, y le estoy muy agradecido. – finalizó Harry, sonriendo, aunque con los ojos centelleantes por las lágrimas que no llegaban a caer. George estaba igual, sonrió a Harry, y se fue hacia el Gran Comedor, para sentarse junto a su familia.

Harry se acercó a la puerta, asomándose para ver el panorama, vio a los profesores, ahora de pie y hablando en corrillo, vio a varios alumnos también en grupos sentados en las mesas o de pie, y había algunos huecos de gente que se había ido a los jardines a disfrutar del buen día que hacía, como diciendo a todo el mundo que todo había acabado y que por fin el sol volvía a brillar.


	2. Capitulo 38 La ceremonia

**Capitulo 38. La ceremonia**

- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Ven! – gritó la señora Weasley, sonriente. Harry la miró, no estaba seguro de querer enfrentarse a los Weasley, pero al ver como Ron también le llamaba, y como George y el señor Weasley le sonreían, decidió ir al rincón de la mesa que ocupaban toda la familia Weasley.

- ¡Estuviste genial, Harry! – le felicitó Charlie, dándole un golpecito en la espalda, cuando el chico se sentó a su lado. Éste respondió con una sonrisa.

- Sí, es cierto – respaldó Percy.

- Harry, quiero que sepas que no te culpamos de nada, y que te seguimos queriendo muchísimo – le dijo la señora Weasley en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba. Harry sonrió sinceramente, y por primera vez desde que se había levantado, empezó a sentir que el vacío que notaba en su interior iba desapareciendo, dejando hueco a la felicidad que debía sentir por pensar que por fin se había acabado todo.

- Sí, la verdad es que estuviste genial – sonrió Ginny, mirándole a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos que para los dos se hicieron eternos.

- ¡Harry! – oyó el chico detrás, girándose para ver quien le hablaba y rompiendo el contacto con Ginny, aunque por la enorme mano, del tamaño de una tapa de cubo de basura que se le había puesto en el hombro, (chafándole bastante, todo sea dicho) no daba lugar a dudas.

- ¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo estas? – sonrió el chico.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Hermione, señalando un enorme corte que tenía en la cara, difícil de ver entre la mata de pelo y la barba.

- ¡Oh! ¿Esto? – Dijo señalándose la herida - ¡esto no es nada, he sufrido casas peores! – y rió con ganas. Los chicos también sonrieron, aunque más tímidamente.

- ¿Por cierto, como está tu cabaña? – preguntó Ron.

- ¿Mi cabaña? – se extrañó - ¡Ah! La cabaña ya no se reconstruyó. Este año he estado en las montañas, porqué no me dejaban volver a Hogwarts. Aunque con la nueva directora, no creo que haya ningún problema. Aunque me parece que dejaré la enseñanza y sólo seré guardabosques. – todos rieron.

Lo poco que quedaba de mañana, ya que los chicos se habían levantado bastante tarde (bueno, en realidad todo el mundo), pasó de manera rápida y entretenida. Harry se quedó con los Weasley y no podía para de sonreír. Su felicidad iba en aumento al notar que, pese a todo lo que había pasado, nadie le reprochaba nada.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Ginny, sorprendida, levantándose y señalando al techo – ¡¿No es esa Hedwig?

Todos se giraron sorprendidos, esperando que Ginny se hubiera equivocado, pero de una de las ventanas más altas del Comedor había aparecido una lechuza blanca, que resaltaba en el techo de la sala (el techo del Gran Comedor ya no tenía en conjuro para simular el cielo que hubiera fuera). El animal bajó y se posó grácil en el hombro de Harry.

- ¡Hedwig! – gritó el chico, radiante de alegría, e hizo un gesto agarrando a la lechuza como si fuera a abrazarla, pero esta aleteó violentamente, asustada. Entonces Harry le acarició la cabeza, gesto que la lechuza agradeció. Luego le tendió la pata, donde llevaba un pergamino enganchado. - ¡Es de la madre de Tonks!

Y la leyó en voz alta:

_Querido Harry:_

_Primero de todo quiero felicitarte por todo lo que has conseguido. Eres un gran chico y te lo mereces todo._

_Ya me han informado de todo lo que sucedió anoche, sé lo de mi hija y mi yerno. _(Aquí la tinta se emborronaba un poco, y Harry imaginó que la señora Tonks habría llorado mientras escribía la carta).

_Quiero que sepas que ellos estaban decididos a luchar y a dar su vida por ti, te querían muchísimo, por eso te nombraron padrino de su único hijo, el pequeño Teddy, te mando una foto. _

_Sé que es un acto muy egoísta por mi parte, tú eres el padrino y tu obligación como tal, por haber fallecido sus padres sería encargarte del niño, pero si no te importa me gustaría adoptar a mi nieto y ser su tutora. Este pequeñín es lo único que me hace sonreír en este momento. _

_Atentamente _

_Andrómeda Tonks._

_PD: perdón por no decirte nada de Hedwig. La encontramos en nuestro jardín, malherida, después de que os fuerais, y la curamos. Espero que no te importara _

Harry vio la fotografía que había al lado del pergamino, salía un niño pequeño con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa, en brazos de Andrómeda, su abuela, y con una enorme mata de pelo lila. Sonrió al ver al niño. Le dio la vuelta al pergamino, pidió una pluma, que se la prestó Hermione "¿Por qué llevas una pluma encima?" le preguntó Ron a la chica, ella respondió dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho y riendo. Harry contestó a la carta con breves palabras:

_Por supuesto que puedes ser la tutora legal de Teddy, que por cierto, esta precioso. Gracias por cuidar de Hedwig, me he alegrado mucho de volver a verla, pensé que la había perdido._

_Me alegro que estéis bien. Cuidaos mucho._

_Harry._

Enrolló el pergamino y lo enganchó en la pata de la lechuza, que emprendió el vuelo sabiendo a quien tenía que enviar la carta aunque nadie se lo dijera. Harry sintió una punzada al ver partir a Hedwig. Acababa de recuperarla y ya la veía partir. Pero sabía es esta vez volvería, que ya no la volvería a perder.

Una voz estridente que se oyó en todo el castillo anunció que la ceremonia iba a empezar. Toda la familia Weasley, Hermione y Harry, se levantaron y empezaron a ir hacía los jardines, donde habían puesto unas sillas para que todo el mundo se sentara, y un escenario, donde estaba la directora McGonagall, esperando a que todo el mundo llegara, al lado de una placa de plata conmemorativa tan alta como ella, donde adivinaron que figuraban los nombres de todos los caídos.

Harry quedó retrasado, a bastantes pasos del resto de sus amigos, mirando sus pies y yendo al sitio casi de manera automática. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado hasta que oyó como se rompía una rama y vio unos pies pequeños en unos bonitos zapatos rojos andando a su lado. Subió la vista lentamente, mirando la negra túnica que envolvía a su acompañante, y el largo pelo pelirrojo que caía sobre los hombros.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – fue lo único que dijo Ginny, cuando él subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces le cogió de la mano y lo acompañó a sentarse en una silla al final de la fila donde estaban el resto de los Weasley.

- Buenas tardes a todos. – empezó McGonagall, haciendo que todo el mundo callara de repente. – Sé que hoy es un día lleno de alegría y de festividad. Por fin acabó el reino del Terror de… Voldemort. – se hizo un silencio, todo el mundo quedó mudo al oír el nombre – Este nombre ya no es tabú. Este hombre ya no ha de darnos miedo. Ya no debe ser El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Puede ser nombrado todo lo que queramos. Y podemos recordarlo como un gran mago, que es lo que fue, pese a todo lo que hizo. Pero se han de recordar a todas las personas, buenas o no, para poder entender realmente lo que pasó, y para evitar que vuelva a repetirse algo similar.

Por eso, también es importante recordar a todos las personas, que pese a que lucharon con entereza y valentía anoche, o no pueden estar aquí. – se oyeron sollozos y gritos de impotencia. La señora Weasley se abrazaba a su marido, quien la agarraba fuertemente, transmitiéndole toda la fuerza que podía. Hermione también abrazaba a Ron, quien tenía escondida la cara en el hombro de la chica. Fleur abrazaba a Bill. Percy y Charlie se miraron con sonrisas tristes, y George miraba a la directora como ausente, sin realmente mirarla. Y Ginny, agarró más fuerte la mano de Harry. Éste la miró, y vio que dos solitarias lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras miraba de manera inexpresiva, igual que George, a la directora.

Harry, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Lupin y Tonks, y en el pequeño Teddy. Le vino a la mente el instante que en el bosque, por un momento y en forma de "fantasmas corpóreos" habían aparecido Lupin, Sirius y sus padres. También pensó en ellos, en su familia, que pese que no había muerto esa noche, también habían perecido por la misma causa. Estaba agradecido por ellos, gracias a ellos él podía estar allí, dándole la mano a Ginny y celebrando que por fin había acabado todo. Pero en su interior, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, sentirse inútil y egoísta. Todo el mundo había muerto por él. Pero, sonriendo y alzando la cabeza con orgullo se dijo: "Eso no volverá a pasar más" y miró a Ginny con cariño, quien, pese a las lágrimas que inundaban su cara, le sonrió sinceramente, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

- Y ahora, si me lo permiten, me gustaría que Harry Potter subiera a decir unas palabras – sonrió la directora. El chico se sobresaltó y dio un bote en el asiento, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos, pidiendo con la mirada que lo salvaran de tener que decir algo, había estado pensando en sus cosas y no había oído nada del discurso de la directora. Se sintió como un niño al que el profesor le pregunta la lección, cuando él no había prestado atención en toda la clase. Luego miró a McGonagall con mirada suplicante, pidiéndole que retirara eso, pero, ella, con una sonrisa le invitó a subir al escenario. El chico miró a Ginny, como si fuera su última salvación, y la chica le soltó la mano e hizo un ademán de empujarlo dándole ánimos para que fuera.

El chico al final se rindió, y mirándose los pies se encaminó al escenario. Subió los dos escalones que había sin aún saber que iba a decir. ¿Qué podía decirles a todas esas personas que no supieran ya? Cogió aire, como dándose valor, suspiró, y habló con una voz, que pese a que lo sonó lejana, notó que le venía de dentro, que el que hablaba era directamente su corazón.

- Muchas gracias por estar aquí hoy. Sé que fue muy duro lo que vivimos anoche y estoy muy agradecido a todos por el apoyo que me disteis, y sobretodo a los que me lo dieron desde el principio, - sonrió mirando a la directora McGonagall – a los que nunca dudaron de mí – miró a los señores Weasley, que le sonrieron pese a las lágrimas – a los que nunca me abandonaron – esta vez dirigió su mirada a Ron, Hermione y Ginny – y a los que me guiaron en el camino – y dirigió una mirada al otro lado del Lago Negro, donde yacía la tumba del director Dumbledore.

Sé que muchos, como yo, habéis perdido familia, amigos, conocidos, o personas a las que querías, y no puedo deciros nada para animaros, nada para haceros más fácil esa pérdida. Lo único que puedo decir es que, pese a que el mundo diga que fui yo, eso no es cierto. Fueron ellos, - dijo señalando la placa – fuisteis vosotros, fue todo el mundo que luchó desde que Voldemort apareció – en su mente empezaron a aparecer caras conocidas: sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Ojoloco, Snape, Tonks, Cedric, Fred, Creevey,… – todos habéis sido los que habéis conseguido acabar con él, y por ello os pido un gran aplauso, por ellos, por vosotros y por todos los que nunca se rindieron y lucharon con el corazón - Dijo aplaudiendo.

La gente se levantó, sonriente y sin poder parar de aplaudir. Harry se sintió orgulloso, miró la placa donde figuraban los nombres de las personas que perecieron en la batalla, más de los que él creía, pero sonrió, sintió felicidad y se sintió orgulloso, pero no por él, sino por esas personas. Y sonrió aún más a ver que no sólo estaban los nombres de las personas que murieron esa noche, sino también estaban Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Barty Crouch, Cedric Diggory, Bathidla Bagshot, Albus Percival (…) Dumbledore, Regulus Black,… y debajo, en una última línea, separada un poco del resto pero bien visible, figuraba

_Lily y James Potter_ _padres de Harry Potter._

- Si me lo permiten, me gustaría hacer un último comentario – dijo Harry, antes de bajar del escenario, mirando un nombre en concreto de la lista, McGonagall le dio pie y todo el mundo quedó en silencio – sólo me gustaría añadir que, pese a lo que ha sido este colegio mientras Severus Snape ha estado de director, quiero que todo el mundo sepa la verdad. Severus Snape ha sido uno de los mejores directores que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha tenido, después de Albus Dumbledore. – todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos, Neville y Seamus además fruncieron el ceño y se señalaron las heridas como diciendo "claro, como tu no has estado".

Quiero que se sepa que Severus Snape se ganó la confianza del profesor Dumbledore y estuvo actuando como espía para él, diciéndole al director todo lo necesario para poder luchar contra Voldemort. Y después de su muerte, hecho que Snape consumó bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore – el silencio en ese momento se volvió tenso y parecía que podría cortarse – él asumió el mando del colegio para así poder proteger a sus estudiantes, teniendo que permitir que los mortífagos hicieran ciertas cosas para no descubrir su tapadera – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a Neville – pero siempre evitando que llegaran a ciertos extremos más problemáticos. Siempre protegiendo al colegio y, además, ayudándome en la misión de acabar con Voldemort – a Harry le vino a la mente el _patronus _de la cierva y la aparición de la Espada de Gryffindor en el lago helado. – Muchas gracias – acabó, bajando del escenario.

El silencio siguió alojado en los jardines hasta que la directora empezó a aplaudir, seguida de todos los profesores, quienes pese al curso que habían vivido podían sospechar algo, y finalmente aplaudieron los alumnos, realmente sorprendidos por la revelación.


	3. Capítulo 39 El libro

Después de la ceremonia, la gente empezó a irse del castillo, a algunos alumnos los vinieron a recoger sus padres a través de la Red Flu, la cual, ahora, funcionaba libremente. Otros alumnos, sea porque sus padres no podían ir a buscarlos o por cualquier otra razón, se quedaron a pasar la noche para, al día siguiente, coger el Expreso Hogwarts, el cual, por la mañana haría un viaje especial hacia Londres.

Los Weasley decidieron irse a la Madriguera, y pese a que Harry protestó varias veces, al final los acompañó. Se dirigían hacía una de las chimeneas que se habían habilitado para los viajes, cuando se cruzaron con Neville, quien fue hacia Ron, Hermione y Harry muy sonriente.

- ¿Sabéis qué? – gritó, estaba eufórico.

- Si no nos lo dices, no – contestó Ron.

- ¡La profesora Sprout me ha dicho que me contrata el próximo curso para ser su profesor ayudante! – Anunció sonriente – ¡voy a trabajar enseñando en Hogwarts!

- Vaya… enhorabuena Neville – felicitó Hermione.

- Sí, la verdad que es una muy buena noticia – respaldó Harry.

- ¿Herbología? Yo no sé que les ves a las plantas, Neville… - comentó Ron, aburrido. Hermione le dio una colleja, enfadada.

- Pues has de saber que es muy interesante – repuso, algo molesto –. Por cierto Harry, lo que dijiste antes, en la Ceremonia, sobre el profesor Snape… la verdad que me sorprendió, pero, lo he pensado bastante y te creo. No sé porque, pero hay cosas que sí, que demuestran que Snape no era tan malo como nos creíamos –Acabó el chico, aunque todos se dieron cuenta que Neville había tenido un escalofrío al recordar al profesor al que más temía.

- Bueno, Neville, nos vamos, que nos esperan… - repuso Ron, señalando a su madre que les estaba llamando junto a la chimenea, que expulsó llamas verdes al entrar Ginny.

- ¡Ah sí! Yo también me iré ahora con mi abuela. Seguramente mañana vayamos al Hospital, quiero contarles todo a mis padres – sonrió el chico. Y se fue a buscar a su abuela.

Los chicos lo vieron marcharse, sonriendo, entre sorprendidos y aliviados. Se acercaron a la chimenea, primero entró Ron que gritando "La Madriguera", desapareció. Después entró Hermione e hizo lo propio. La señora Weasley miró a Harry, y decidió entrar ella primero dándole unos segundos.

El chico contempló los pasillos y las escaleras del castillo, el techo, las armaduras y estatuas que lo ayudaron esa fatídica noche, los cuadros, donde las personas retratadas lo saludaban sonrientes,… Todo, observó todo el castillo viniéndole a la mente infinidad de recuerdos: su primer día en Hogwarts, cuando entró con Ron asustados por lo que tendrían que hacer para la selección de las casas; la felicidad que le entró cuando lo pusieron en Gryffindor y todo el mundo lo saludó entre aplausos. Sus primeras clases. Su primer encuentro con Dumbledore. El espejo de Oesed. Las tardes en la cabaña de Hagrid. Los días que pasaban en la biblioteca estudiando. Los pasadizos que le enseñaron los gemelos gracias al Mapa del Merodeador. Sus clases particulares con Snape y con Dumbledore. Los partidos de Quidditch. El día en que por fin ganaron la copa de Quidditch. La primera vez que ganaron la copa de la Casa.

Un millón de recuerdos. No podía creer que todo se acabara, no podía ser que se fuera del colegio Hogwarts y ya no fuera a volver. El sitio que le dio a los mejores amigos que pudo pedir. Que les presentó a sus héroes. El único lugar al que pudo llamar hogar.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! – La voz de la señora Weasley apareció en la chimenea y Harry despertó de repente y, cogiendo y tirando un buen puñado de polvos a la leña gritó – La Madriguera.

Ya llevaba varias semanas en la Madriguera, Bill y Fleur habían vuelto al Refugio y Hermione se había ido con sus padres a quienes deshizo el hechizo desmemorizador y volvieron de Australia. Harry vivía con Ron en la habitación que compartían en el desván de la Madriguera. Estaba muy agradecido con la familia Weasley que lo había acogido ahora que no tenía donde ir.

Envió a Hedwig a sus tíos para decirles que todo había terminado y que podían volver si querían a Privet Drive, que él estaba bien y que le habían aprobado el curso y por lo tanto estaba graduado en magia y hechicería por el colegio Hogwarts. Sorprendentemente, Harry recibió respuesta de sus tíos, quienes detrás de su pergamino habían escrito con bolígrafo un simple _Nos alegramos de que estés bien. Recuerdos. _Que, aunque Harry sabía que eran palabras carentes de significado para sus tíos, para él significaba que las únicas personas que se encargaron de él y que, pese a como lo habían tratado, lo acogieron en su casa cuando él era pequeño, se preocupaban, aunque hubiera sido un poco, por él.

También recibió respuesta de Andrómeda Tonks que le daba las gracias por permitir quedarse al niño junto con otra fotografía del pequeño. Harry se prometió que iría a verlo siempre que pudiera y que no se quería perder nada de la vida del chico.

Kingsley también le envió una lechuza felicitándole por su actuación y dándole la noticia de su recién nombramiento como ministro de magia, cosa que Harry ya sabía.

Otros compañeros y amigos de Hogwarts le enviaban lechuzas a él y a Ron para evitar perder el contacto. Mientras se contaban unos a otros que estaban haciendo por las vacaciones: algunos se habían ido de viaje, otros se quedaron en casa, los que aún no habían acabado la escuela se preparaban para el nuevo curso, preguntándose como estaría el castillo cuando empezaran.

Incluso a Harry le sorprendió recibir noticias de los profesores Flitwick y Slughorn felicitándole y diciéndole que estaban ayudando en la reconstrucción del colegio. Y de la directora McGonagall que lo invitaba a ir a Hogsmeade y visitar Hogwarts cuando quisiera, que siempre sería bien recibido.

Mientras pasaban las semanas en la Madriguera, Harry se entretenía jugando al Quidditch con Ginny, Ron y George (2contra2), hacían comidas en el jardín o acampadas en el bosque que había cerca de la Madriguera, o sencillamente se entretenía hablando y riendo mientras comían algo para picar.

Cuando faltaban pocos días para que Ginny, la más pequeña de los Weasley, se fuera a Hogwarts para acabar su último año de clases, Hermione fue a la Madriguera a pasar unos días y poder despedirse de su amiga antes de que empezara el curso.

Últimamente Harry no aparecía mucho en el salón. Ginny estaba ocupada con su equipaje, ya que sólo faltaban dos días para que se fuera, y Ron y Hermione, bueno… querían estar solos.

Así que Harry se quedaba en la habitación del desván. Esa tarde, mientras cavilaba sobre qué podía hacer para no aburrirse, vio asomar de la mochila de Hermione, que la había dejado allí ya que muchas veces estaba en la habitación leyendo, el libro de _Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore _por Rita Skeeter.

Sonrió de medio lado, recordando todos los problemas que había provocado ese libro. Cogió un pergamino y encantó a la pluma para que escribiera sola mientras él recitaba:

_Vida y Verdades de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter._

_Por Harry Potter_


	4. Capítulo 40 Ginny

Sólo faltaba un día para que Ginny se fuera a Hogwarts y sólo salía de su habitación a la hora de las comidas. Curiosamente, Hermione se quedó todo el día con ella en la habitación, a puerta cerrada, mientras Ron y Harry se quedaron en su habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- ¡He recibido respuesta! ¡Por fin! Ya pensaba que no llegaría… - Hermione entró como una exhalación en la habitación de los chicos, quienes se giraron a mirarla asustados. Ésta llevaba un pergamino en la mano - ¡McGonagall me ha respondido por fin!

- ¿McGonagall? ¿Qué quería? – se extrañó Ron.

- Le pedí si nos permitía repetir curso para poder examinarnos de los EXTASIS como dios manda y ¡me ha respondido que sí! – los dos chicos la miraron amenazadoramente.

- Pero Hermione… si ya estamos aprobados… - suspiró Ron. Harry lo respaldó.

- Pero a ver… ¡Harry! – empezó Hermione, encarándose al chico - ¡Tú no quieres ser auror! Pues no te van a dejar con un simple aprobado… Y además, tenemos aprobado el curso pero no los exámenes…

- Pero, sólo queda un día para prepararnos… - dijo Harry, al final aceptando que la chica tenía razón – ¿y las asignaturas a las que nos matricularemos?… ¿y los libros?

- Tranquilos, me he tomado la libertad de matricularos a las asignaturas de los EXTASIS según vuestras notas en los TIMOS que me envió la directora McGonagall.

- ¡¿Con que permiso miras nuestras notas?! – se enojó Ron.

- Pues con el de tu madre… y las tuyas Harry… bueno McGonagall me las dejó también – sonrió la chica. Los dos no hicieron ningún comentario – y los libros… bueno… también os los he comprado. – salió un momento de la habitación y volvió a entrar dos veces más con dos pilas de libros que dejó en el escritorio donde estaba Harry.

- Así que adiós al año sabático… - suspiró Ron, resignado. Levantándose y empezando a recoger sus cosas y a ponerlas en su baúl. – Dios no… - suspiró el chico. Cuando Hermione ya hubo salido de la habitación – Vamos a ser los mayores de la clase… - bufó. – y encima… voy a ir a clase con mi hermana…

Bajaron al salón y charlaron con toda la familia que se había reunido para comer y así despedirse de la menor de los Weasley, aunque los chicos les contaron lo que había hecho Hermione y al final también suponía que se despedían de ellos.

Después de comer, la gente empezó a abandonar el salón y a irse donde tuvieran que ir: Arthur y Percy fueron a la chimenea para ir al Ministerio y George, también mediante Red Flu, se fue a su tienda en el callejón Diagon. Hermione y Ginny subieron a la habitación de la última, y Harry y Ron se quedaron a ayudar a su madre a recoger. Cuando hubieron acabado se sentaron en el sofá del salón.

Llevaban dos partidas de ajedrez cuando Ron se desperezó y se levantó a buscar a Hermione, quien justo en ese momento bajó con Ginny. La primera se fue con el pelirrojo a su rincón del jardín, un sitio donde creían que nadie sabía dónde estaban, aunque en realidad todo el mundo sabía dónde estaban.

Ginny fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando Harry la agarró por la muñeca y le pidió si podían ir a pasear por el campo que había al lado de la casa. Ella aceptó.

Anduvieron cerca de 15 minutos en silencio. Harry dirigía tímidas miradas a la chica aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Al final se detuvieron en un claro, habían entrado en el bosque que había a unos 10 metros de la Madriguera, llegando casi sin darse cuenta. Harry cogió a Ginny de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

- A ver… Ginny… no hemos hablado desde… bueno… desde… - Harry hablaba a trompicones, no se le daba nada bien hablar con chicas, excepto con Hermione, a quien, bueno, no veía como a una chica. – Ginny… quería decirte que…lo siento… tendría que haberlo dicho antes, lo sé… pero es que, no sé… no encontraba el momento, quiero que sepas que lo siento, que bueno… y quería hablar contigo… no, a ver, esto ya lo he dicho,… pues que quería hablar y decirte… - pero de repente Ginny le calló.

Parecía que a Harry le habían dado cuerda, hablaba rápido de manera incoherente e iba mirándose los pies, las manos, los ojos de Ginny,… Pero ella lo calló, poniéndole un dedo en los labios, se le acercó, lo que a Harry le pareció a cámara lenta y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

El chico cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento y devolviéndole el beso, que poco a poco fue volviéndose más apasionado.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Volved! Papa y Percy han vuelto pronto y vamos a aprovecharlo para cenar en el jardín antes de que Ginny se vaya – oyó la pareja desde el bosque.

Los dos se miraron. Llevaban una media hora en el bosque, se habían sentado en el claro, ella apoyada en la corteza de un árbol y él con la cabeza en su falda mientras Ginny le revolvía el ya por sí rebelde pelo.

Ginny asintió y los dos se levantaron, se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a andar hacia la Madriguera.

Cuando la familia los vio llegar cogidos de la mano, Hermione y Molly sonrieron, Ron y Percy miraron a Harry como diciendo "que esta vez acabe bien o vas a saber lo que es bueno…" y Arthur, también sonrió, aunque de manera sorprendentemente amenazadora: "es mi única hija, ya puedes cuidarla bien…".

Cenaron de manera animada y alegre a la luz de las velas que se fueron encendiendo a medida que se iba poniendo el sol.

Ginny comentó que tenía muchas ganas de irse a Hogwarts, ahora que no se iría sola, para así además ver como lo habían reconstruido. Y vería a Neville de profesor ayudante,… Los chicos empezaron a reír imaginándose a Neville de profesor.

- Pues yo creo que será muy bueno – comentó Ginny.

- Pero lo van a torear todo lo que quieran… - bromeó Ron.

- Hombre,… la verdad es que cuando quiere, impone,… - comentó Harry.

- Sí, y además, va hacer lo que le gusta y se nota que sabe muchísimo de Herbología, Sacó la nota más alta en el EXTÁSIS. Contando que bueno,… según me dijo, no puedo ir mucho a clase porque siempre estaba castigado… - comentó Hermione.

El día siguiente llegó. Un coche que Arthur había pedido al ministerio les esperaba en la entrada de casa para llevar a los chicos a la Estación de King's Cross. Mientras el conductor y Arthur ponían los baúles en el maletero, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley subieron al coche.

Llegaron relativamente pronto a la estación, bajaron todo el equipaje y fueron hacia la barrera que estaba entre el andén 9 y 10. De dos en dos fueron pasando la barrera, hasta que todos estuvieron en el andén 9 y tres cuartos, mirando el tren escarlata del Hogwarts Express.

Ron, Hermione y Harry subieron al tren y dejaron su equipaje, sintiéndose demasiado mayores y un poco extraños al hacerlo, viendo la gente que tenían a su alrededor. Luego volvieron a bajar para despedirse de los Weasley y los Granger, que habían ido para despedirse de su hija.

- ¡Te escribiremos cada día! – dijo sonriente Molly, hablando con su hija.

- No hace falta mama… - suspiró ella.

- Adiós Ron, cariño… por favor, ¡estudia! Y saca muy buenas notas en los EXTASIS

- Sí mama…

- Adiós cariño, cuídate – se despidieron los padres de Hermione dándole un beso, ella les respondió sonriente.

- Bueno Ginny… - empezó Harry, mirándola a los ojos. Ella simplemente le cogió de la mano y todos subieron al tren, que rugió avisando que era la hora de irse.

- ¡Vaya así que era cierto! – se oyó una voz que venía de uno de los compartimentos. Los chicos iban paseando por el pasillo buscando uno que estuviera libre, mientras el tren ya se había puesto en marcha.

- ¡Ginny Potter!

- Menuda sorpresa

Tres amigas de Ginny estaban esperándola dentro de uno de los compartimentos del tren y los estaban espiando y riéndose.

- ¡Callaos! – gritó Ginny, sonrojada. – Olvídalas… - suspiró, y siguieron andando hasta que por fin encontraron un compartimiento para los cuatro.


	5. Capítulo 41 De vuelta a Hogwarts

A Harry y Ron el viaje se les hizo más corto que de costumbre. Querían llegar cuanto antes, pero en realidad, querían irse; estaban deseando que acabara el curso… y eso que aún no había empezado. Una vez llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, los de primero se fueron con Hagrid, como de costumbre, y el resto subió a los carros tirados por thestrals, animales a los que ahora los cuatro podían ver.

- Pues la verdad es que no dan tanto miedo – sonrió Ginny, acariciándole la cabeza al que guiaba su carro.

- Aunque un poco feos sí que son… - comentó Ron

- No es verdad, son muy elegantes y gráciles – sonrió Hermione.

- Todo lo que quieras… A mí me gustan. Pero son horrendos.

Llegaron al castillo y vieron la ceremonia de selección aburridos, Harry y Ron con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados en la mesa, Ginny con el codo en la madera y apoyando la frente en la mano. Tenían hambre y no querían comer ya.

- La ceremonia de selección es muy importante – repuso Hermione al ver la cara de aburrimiento de sus amigos.

- Vale… pero tengo hambre – instó Ron.

Por fin, después de unos largos minutos, la ceremonia acabó; había seis chicos nuevos en Gryffindor. Después de un cena copiosa y agradable, y de un provechoso discurso de la directora McGonagall, subieron a su habitación en la torre Gryffindor y se sorprendieron al ver a Dean y Seamus, quienes también habían decidido repetir para hacer sus EXTASIS; y a Neville, quien, pese a ser profesor adjunto, había pedido dormir en su antigua habitación al saber que sus compañeros iban a asistir ese curso.

La primera semana de clases fue sorprendentemente agotadora. Conforme pasaban los días tenían más deberes y prácticas, y sus clases eran bastante más difíciles de lo que se esperaban.

Su primera clase con Neville, sin embargo, fue entretenida. La profesora Sprout le permitió que dirigiera la clase, aunque ayudándole un poco, y el chico les enseñó muy bien cómo tratar una _Tentacula _correctamente.

Harry aceptó volver a ser buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, aunque no capitán, pese a que le costó mucho decidirse, y se prometió a sí mismo que iba a centrarse en los exámenes, que iban a ser lo primero. El puesto de capitán, al final, lo asumió Ginny.

Hermione había matriculado a los dos chicos en las mismas asignaturas: Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (la cual iban enseñando todos los profesores turnándose las horas, ya que no habían encontrado un sustituto a tiempo), Herbologia y Pociones. Ella, en cambio, además a las asignaturas que tenían los chicos, también cursaba: Artimancia, Runas Antiguas e Historia de la Magia; asignaturas que también hacía Ginny, excepto Historia.

El viernes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, las cuales habían decidido que pasarían los cuatro en el colegio para estudiar, tuvo lugar el examen de aparición, al cual tuvieron que presentarse Harry y Ron, junto con Ginny y otros chicos de su clase, ya que no tenían el carnet. Lo aprobaron de manera bastante fácil, ya que habían practicado mucho ese arte, y Ginny también consiguió aprobarlo, aunque con un poco más de dificultad.

Al día siguiente, sábado, era el fin de semana que los estudiantes podían ir a visitar Hogsmeade, y los chicos bajaron encantados, pudiendo salir del castillo durante un tiempo y divertirse alegremente visitando la tienda de golosinas, la de artículos de broma de Zonko o relajándose tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres Escobas.

Comieron en Cabeza de Puerco, local que Aberforth había remodelado totalmente, que lucía más iluminado, más limpio. Incluso él había cambiado: se había cortado el pelo y empezado a andar erguido, además de que se veía más moreno, después de sus viajes. Después, Ron y Hermione quisieron dar una vuelta solos por Hogsmeade y Harry le pidió a Ginny si podía dejarlo solo un rato, que luego se verían en las Tres Escobas. La chica accedió y se fue con unos amigos de clase.

Harry aprovechó la ocasión para volver a Cabeza de Puerco y entrevistar a Aberforth y a Hagrid para obtener más información para su libro. Durante ese año no iba a escribir nada, por decidió poder recopilar toda la información posible. El chico le contó la verdad, pero sólo lo sabían ellos dos y Hermione, a quien Harry decidió contárselo para que lo asesorara.

Aberforth contestó con toda sinceridad a todas las preguntas de Harry, que conjuró una pluma para que escribiera en una libreta todo lo que su entrevistado dijera, aunque la escondió bajo la mesa porque él sabía lo que molestaba hablar viendo como la pluma se movía sola.

El tabernero le contó toda la infancia que vivió con Albus Dumbledore, como era antes de que su padre entrara en Azkaban. Volvió a contar como unos muggles atacaron a su hermana y como su padre se vengó y entró en la prisión, y como su hermana se volvió loca. También contó cómo vivían su madre y él con su hermana. Como eran las Navidades y vacaciones de verano; qué pasó cuando murió su madre, cuando murió su hermana, cuando él se fue,… la pelea que tuvieron en el entierro de su hermana, cuando le rompió la nariz. Y luego, le contó lo poco que él sabía después de que los dos hermanos se separaran. Aunque esa parte de la historia, Harry ya la sabía por parte del propio Dumbledore.

Harry agradeció mucho toda la información que le proporcionó Aberforth y luego habló con Hagrid quien no le podía explicar mucha cosa: le contó cómo era Dumbledore de profesor, como le había permitido quedarse en la cabaña del guardabosque cuando lo expulsaron de Hogwarts, y cómo le dio el trabajo una vez él se convirtió en director,… cómo lo ayudó cuando todo el mundo lo tachaba de monstruo, cuando lo enviaron a Azkaban,… aunque en esas ocasiones, Harry ya estaba en Hogwarts, y esa parte de la historia ya la iba a escribir desde la perspectiva de Harry Potter y no desde Albus Dumbledore.

Después de la entrevista, Harry se encontró con Ron, Hermione y Ginny en las Tres Escobas y tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla mientras cavilaban sobre ese último año y que iban a hacer después; aprovechando las últimas horas que les dejaban quedarse en el pueblo.

- Pues ¿Sabéis que? – Empezó Ron – creo que aceptaré la propuesta que me hizo George: me comentó si quería ayudarle con su tienda de artículos de broma del callejón Diagon. Ya estuve trabajando unos días allí antes de que empezara el curso que es cuando hay más trabajo. – explicó.

- Pero… ¿en serio? ¿Artículos de broma?… - preguntó Hermione, mirando a su chico, medio sorprendida, medio enfadada.

- Me acabas de recordar tanto a mi madre… - suspiró Ron. - Pues que sepas que me comentó George que está tratando con Zonko sobre comprar el local de Hogsmeade, ya que se ve que el tío se jubila y lo vende que ni regalado…

- ¿Y tú, Ginny? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema.

- Pues… había pensando en presentarme a la selección de las Arpías de Holyhead, aunque aun no lo sé…

- ¡Eso está muy bien! – respaldó Harry - ¿En qué puesto?

- La verdad que me da igual… pero si puedo elegir, cazadora o buscadora. Es donde estoy más cómoda.

- ¿Potter? ¿Podría hablar con usted? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, era la directora McGonagall.

- Claro, directora - dijo el chico sorprendido, levantándose.

- No, espéreme mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en el vestíbulo, si es tan amable.

Los tres chicos se quedaron un rato más con Ginny, Luna y sus amigos tomándose alguna cerveza de mantequilla de más y charlando y riendo, hasta que fueron obligados a volver al colegio.

A las cuatro del día siguiente, tal como le había pedido la directora, Harry estaba en el vestíbulo con sus tres amigos, esperando a Minerva McGonagall.

- Si no les importa, me gustaría hablar a solas con el señor Potter –comentó McGonagall, y empezó a andar hacia los jardines, envueltos en un manto de blanca e inmaculada nieve. El chico aceleró el paso para alcanzarla y la siguió, mirando extrañado y resignado a sus amigos que decidieron dar una vuelta por el castillo–. Bueno, señor Potter, quería hablar con usted para comentarle que hay una vacante de profesor en Hogwarts.

- ¿Una vacante?

- Sí, como sabe, este año nos hemos repartido las horas entre varios profesores, pero los alumnos necesitan a un profesor fijo que les oriente y les guíe por el buen camino de manera ordenada. – explicó Minerva.

- Claro…

- Y me preguntaba, si estaría interesado en cubrir esa vacante.

- ¿Yo? – Harry no se lo podía creer: ¿Él, profesor de Hogwarts? – Y esa asignatura es…– preguntó, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –contestó McGonagall con una sonrisa, confirmando los pensamientos de Harry–, tiene muy buena experiencia en el tema y, según tengo entendido, también como profesor de esa asignatura. Creo que hasta podría pedir referencias a algunos antiguos estudiantes…

Harry la miró sorprendida, ¿Ella estaba al corriente de cómo se creó el Ejército de Dumbledore? La verdad es que no le sorprendería…

- Lo cierto es que tendría que pensarlo… - contestó al fin.

- Claro, no empezaría hasta el próximo curso, pero me gustaría saberlo lo antes posible para, por si fuera no, buscar a otros candidatos.

- Claro –contestó el chico–. Por cierto… podría hacerle algunas preguntas, muy sencillas sobre el director Dumbledore, para….

- Sólo puedo decirle que, desde el día que llegué a este colegio, Dumbledore tuvo todo mi apoyo, y para mí, fue y será siempre el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. Quien cambió lo que había de cambiar, y preservó lo que había que preservar –dijo McGonagall, mirando hacia el Lago Negro, aunque sin mirar a nada en concreto–. Fue el mejor director, el mejor mago y la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- Muchas gracias, directora McGonagall. Me pensaré su oferta y tendrá noticias mías lo antes posible. –Sonrió Harry. Y se reunió junto a sus amigos.

El curso estaba transcurriendo tranquila y rápidamente. Los chicos iban haciendo exámenes, se presentaban a los partidos de Quidditch y poco a poco iba acercándose el fatídico día en que tendrían que enfrentarse a sus EXTASIS.

La primavera pasó y dejó paso a un caluroso verano que invitaba a pasar el día en los jardines, aunque los alumnos de séptimo y los de quinto (que tenían sus TIMOS) no podían permitírselo.

Harry pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Estudiaban, repasaban todos los hechizos que debían saber para sus exámenes y volvían a estudiar y repasar. Hasta que la fatídica semana llegó.

El primer examen fue Encantamientos. Los chicos tuvieron que estar dos horas sentados delante de un pergamino escribiendo toda la teoría que el profesor Flitwick les había enseñado en una mesa del Gran Comedor que, igual que para los TIMOS se había convertido en una aula de exámenes gigante. Después, tuvieron que demostrar en un examen práctico como podían hacer volar uno de sus pupitres y si podían hacer que se moviera una estatua.

La estatúa de Harry, en forma de un hombre vestido con un traje escocés, anduvo círculos alrededor del examinador y acabó sentándose en su pedestal, como si estuviera agotada. La de Hermione, una mujer con un estrambótico sombrero y un bastón en la mano, puedo andar, saludar elegantemente al examinador y volver a su pedestal en la misma posición que había estado. La de Ginny, un hombre vestido de caballero, anduvo, saltó y volvió a colocarse de igual manera que antes de ser hechizada. Y la de Ron, curiosamente, se puso a bailar un vals con el examinador, a quien no le pareció tan divertido como a sus compañeros.

Por la tarde, Hermione tuvo que examinarse de Runas, y salió del examen muy preocupada pensando que se había equivocado en una traducción. Sus dos amigos sabían perfectamente que la chica no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que siempre sacaba las mejores notas.

Al día siguiente los cuatro volvieron a examinarse juntos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La teoría fue algo más difícil de lo que esperaban pero la práctica se les dio muy bien a todos. Les hicieron invocar un _patronus _y simular un pequeño duelo en el que Harry desarmó y aturdió perfectamente a Ron, y éste, aunque le costó dos intentos desarmar a Harry, al final lo consiguió, y al aturdirlo… lo envió un poco más lejos de lo esperado.

El miércoles le tocó el turno a Transformaciones, primero con un examen teórico en el Gran Comedor, y después uno práctico en el que tuvieron que transformar un caballo en una silla, y cambiar algo de su compañero. Ginny hinchó la cara de Harry como lo había hecho Hermione el año anterior, quedando casi irreconocible; y este consiguió cambiar el color del pelo de la chica y volverlo más corto, a la vez que le puso los ojos de color azul y le quitó las pecas.

Herbologia les pareció sorprendentemente fácil; se acordaban de casi todas sus clases con Neville. Y Pociones, en último lugar, también fue más fácil de lo que recordaban en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Tuvieron que hacer una poción multijugos que los cuatro crearon a la perfección.

Finalmente, cuando faltaban sólo 2 semanas para irse, les dieron sus notas.

Harry:

Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas.

Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario

Herbologia: Extraordinario.

Pociones: Extraordinario.

Hermione:

Encantamientos: Extraordinario

Transformaciones: Extraordinario

Historia de la Magia: Extraordinario

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario

Runas: Extraordinario

Herbologia: Extraordinario

Pociones: Extraordinario

Artimancia: Extraordinario

Ron:

Encantamientos: Aceptable

Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario

Herbologia: Supera las expectativas.

Pociones: Supera las expectativas.

Ginny:

Encantamientos: Extraordinario

Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario

Herbologia: Extraordinario.

Pociones: Extraordinario.

Artimancia: Supera las expectativas.

Runas: Extraordinario

El curso había acabado por fin y todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas y ordenando sus baúles. La habitación de los chicos estaba visiblemente más ordenada y ellos ya casi habían acabado.

- ¡Oye Harry! – saltó Ron de repente, dejando caer sus cosas y poniéndole una mano al chico en el hombro. Éste dio un bote.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó asustado.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No… ¿Por qué? - Harry no entendía qué quería decir el chico.

- No me lo puedo creer… ha sido nuestro primero año normal en Hogwarts.

- Y el último – comentó Harry con una sonrisa.


End file.
